1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste water treatment and particularly to a waste water treatment system capable of meeting the standards commonly attributed to what is called tertiary waste water treatments.
2. The Prior Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 136,404 filed by David Bybel et al. for WASTE TREATMENT PROCESS AND APPARATUS, which application is assigned to the assignee hereo, there is described and claimed a novel treatment of waste water including the steps of sonication and ozonation of the waste water being treated. The invention so described by Bybel et al. has provided a point of departure for the inventors of the present invention who have invented a novel waste water treatment system and plant incorporating the ozone-sonics concept of Bybel et al., which plan optimizes the effect of such ozone-sonics treatment in combination with other physical-chemical treatment. In addition, the present invention relates to treating waste water with ozone and sonics which is improved in effectiveness over that described and claimed by Bybel et al.